


A Day of Giving Thanks

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Prompt Fic, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin: Elisa introduces the clan to a traditional human holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Giving Thanks

Disclaimer: Gargoyles: The Animated Series belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine.

 

It was not a holiday that any among them had ever heard of prior to their awakening in Manhattan in this brave and modern era, and a human holiday, and a human one at that. However, as Elisa had gone on to explain it to them and the history and the meaning behind a day set aside for the giving of thanks, they were more than ever eager to celebrate it.

She did not have many hours in the day to prepare all of the traditional dishes that normally would have present at such a gathering, however, Elisa was determined not to allow a minor detail as that to get in the way of allowing her new friends an opportunity to experience it. She had gone to her partner, Matt Bluestone and presented the problem to him, brain-storming they had come up with one of two solutions, get together with Broadway and ‘borrow’ the services of David Xanatos’ kitchen, or if that was not feasible, to order a full Thanksgiving dinner from the grocery store and bring it over that evening.

Both had agreed that the latter plan would be the best for all concerned. The clan were waiting for the day to arrive with eager anticipation; some more so than others.

Elisa and Matt arrived with a large white cardboard box with the logo of the grocery story stamped onto it. She opened it and began to unpack the turkey, the stuffing, the mashed potatoes, and all the fixings, while Matt unpacked plastic dishes, paper plates and forks and spoons, commenting as he did so, “You guys are in for a treat.

Lexington ambled over in order to get a better view of the preparations and asked, “You say this is traditional?”

“Yup, right up there with gathering your friends and family for the big meal, and then watching the football game on television, but that is a more modern addition,” Matt replied. 

“Football? What is that?” Angela asked.

“I dunno,” answered Lexington.

Elisa smiled and said: “He’s right, I wanted to share in the holiday, and in enjoying the company of one’s friends and family while we all sit down and enjoy a good meal.”

“Elisa, you really did not have to go all this trouble,” rumbled Goliath.

“She didn’t? Broadway questioned, eyeing the food and hoping that Goliath would not turn it down.

Brooklyn nodded. “I agree.

“Happy Thanksgiving, guys!” Elisa exclaimed. “Please, help yourselves and enjoy”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Elisa, Matt!” 

Elisa" smiled and then added: "I wanted="wanted to enjoy the company of friends and family while we all sit down and eat a good meal," replied Elisa.

"You did not have to go all this trouble," rumbled Goliath.

"No trouble at all," replied Elisa.

"Broadway eyed the food and hope that Goliath would not turn down. "No?"

Brooklyn nodded: "I agree."

Elisa said: "Help yourselves" After a moment, as she stepped aside to allow all of them to do so. "One of the other traditions that my family always used to observe was to go around the table and say a few words about what we were grateful for. If it's all right with all of you, I would like to continue with that tradition."  
"  
Hudson remarked, "It sounds like a wonderful idea, lass."

"I'm grateful for good friends and for the best partner I could have asked for," Elisa said.

"Darn, you beat me to that last one," Matt said, blushing, but I'm thankful to have Elisa Maza as a partner, no matter what crazy stunts she talks me into." 

And I am grateful to new friends and allies," rumbled Goliath. 

Broadway shuffled his feet and then said:"I guess, I am grateful for this wonderful meal." 

"I knew he would say that" Brooklyn muttered. "I'm grateful="grateful" that we have the opportunity to experience new things."

Angela nodded "And I am grateful that despite all of the dangers and adventures that we have gone through recently, that we have a safe haven and for our close-knit knit bond with each other." 

Hudson said: I am grateful that we are and always shall be a clan that can depend upon each other, no matter what."

Last, but certainly not least, Lexington said:"Because I don't recall if I ever said so, but Elisa, thank you for all of those mechanical" magazines that you brought over for me."

"Your most welcome, Lex, Elisa said."And with that, I want to wish all of you a very Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Elisa and Matt, and thank you!" all of the gargoyles almost but not quite chorused in unison. 

Bronx yipped and wagged his stubby tail in unspoken agreement.


End file.
